


Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A collection of songs I associate with Madoka/Homura





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link here: [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/yotsubadancesintherain5/playlist/6z6cZnGULYuKu1yWi8EKen)
> 
> One song was not found on Spotify. And 80% of these songs are melancholy, I apologize.

**Daylight / Maroon 5**

I never wanted to stop  
Because I don't want to start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark  
But now it's all that I want

 

**Vanilla Twilight / Owl City**

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

 

**For Good / Wicked**

It well may be that we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me is made up of what I've learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart

 

**Every Song / ON AN ON**

I can't even get over trying to stay in the light  
But I can't hear what you're saying  
Over the tears in your eyes

 

**Watashi no Taiyou / KOKIA**

With your arms so big I can't hold them, you held me, tightly  
Thank you for your love, thank you for your love


End file.
